rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Slip Through Time and Space/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- On a street sidewalk in Vale, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are walking. Through the store window the Shopkeep can be seen happily sweeping. Neptune: Huh? (sniffs) Wait! Neptune strikes a dramatic pose while Sun stops short. Sun: What? Neptune: My crime sense is going off. Sun goes on alert, looking around. Sun: Here? Neptune: Ooh, yeah! Sun whips on his detective mustache while Neptune does a crime sense dance, his eyes closed. Neptune: Oh, it's happening! Sun: OK, OK, what is it? Who's involved? What kind of homicide is it? Double? Triple? Behind Sun, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan tiptoe up to the store door with evil grins. Sun: (gasping) Quadruple? Torchwick opens the door and he and Neo quickly slip inside the store. Neptune: No, it's not that easy! Through the store window, Neo is on Torchwick's shoulders as they both pop up from below and point Hush and Melodic Cudgel at the Shopkeep three times. He trembles with fear. Neptune: Come on... Torchwick and Neo slip under the window frame, out of sight. Neptune:...put my mustache on my face. Torchwick and Neo pop up again from below the window, this time holding several Dust crystals. Sun is trying to get at Neptune's pocket. Neptune: Come on, come on! Sun: Okay, I know! Torchwick and Neo do another window bop, and this time come up holding the cash register and a large bag. Sun: I can't find it if you keep squirming! Torchwick shakes the money into Neo's bag, and they slip out of sight under the window again. Neptune: (still dancing) You know this process! Torchwick and Neo pop up again to grin at the trembling Shopkeep and give quick nods of thanks. Neptune: (turning and bending in his dance) You want me to lose this lead?! Torchwick and Neo disappear beneath the window again. Sun: No, I'll figure it out! The store door opens, Neo in front while Sun pats Neptune's butt with two hands. Sun: Oh, here! Sun swings around in front of Neptune to put his mustache on while the Neo and Torchwick tiptoe out of the store carrying an open trunk of Dust crystals. As soon as the mustache is on Neptune jumps forward and yells. Neptune: I'VE GOT IT! Neo and Torchwick freeze and look at Neptune and Sun. The trunk lid closes. Confident and proud, Neptune struts over to the sidewalk trashcan and nudges it over a few inches with his foot. Neptune: There's no way that was up to code. Torchwick and Neo grin at each other. Sun nods at Neptune approvingly. The two criminals make off with their stash. Neptune: This one's on me. ---- Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos are walking together down the main avenue. Yang: Man, remember the dance we had last semester? That was so much fun. Pyrrha: It was a wonderful evening. Yang: Yeah, Jaune wore a dress and you guys all did that awesome dance together. You guys were so in sync. Team JNPR must really have their act together, 'cause there's no way we would be able to improvise something like that on the spot just like that. Pyrrha: (laughs nervously) Right, super spontaneous. The scene shifts towards JNPR's dormitory where Team JNPR is dancing to Shine until Pyrrha isn't able to keep up with the others. Ren: Stop! Pyrrha whimpers. Ren: Pyrrha... Pyrrha: (nervously) Huh? Ren: You know I love you, but kick step, kick step, body roll is not rocket science. Pyrrha: '(''flustered) I... '''Ren: It's kick step, kick step, bodyroll !!! Jaune: Ugh, I can't work like this! Jaune starts to walk away. Ren: And where do you think you are going? Jaune: Anywhere but here! Ren: Oh no, you don't! You and I have a fitting to go to after this. You haven't lost those 7 pounds, have you? Jaune: You don't know that! Ren: I know there is an empty bag of chips under your bed! After Nora Valkyrie starts crying the scene shifts back to Pyrrha and Yang in the Beacon courtyard. Pyrrha: (nervously) Yeah, we're just really good friends. ---- Ruby Rose is about to eat a cookie, but suddenly gets interrupted. Nora: Hey, Ruby. Ruby turns around to see Nora on the end of the kitchen island. Between them in a prominent coffee bean bag labeled: Real Chibi Beans. Ruby: Oh. Hey, Nora. Nora: Would you mind grabbing those coffee beans for me? Ruby: Sure! Ruby slides the bag over to Nora. Nora: Thanks. Alright, why don't you pop those bad boys in the coffee maker? Ruby: Uh, Okay! Ruby does as asked. Nora: '''Looking good. Now, How about a little water, those beans look thirsty. '''Ruby: (eyes narrowing) Hmmm. Suspicious, Ruby grabs the empty glass pot and gets water from the sink offscreen. She pours water into the maker and sets the pot back. Nora: Yeah. I guess all that's left is to plug the sucker in and turn it on. Ruby grudgingly turns the coffee maker on. It brews quickly and Nora fetches a pink mug. Nora:'Mind pouring me a cup, pal? ''Suddenly Ren comes in behind Ruby. '''Ren: Wait. Ruby: Ren, Nora's being weird. Ren: Nora can't have caffeine. She has too much energy already. I told her she couldn't make coffee anymore, so instead she is having you do it. Ruby: '''Huh. Well, that's some bad logic, Ren. This one is on you. '''Ren: This one? Ruby: Oh, yeah. She drank all the coffee already. Ren gasps. Nora is lying on the kitchen floor smiling and shaking from having her coffee. The empty coffee pot is on its side beside her arm. Nora: Ahhhhhhhh. Ruby and Ren rush over. Ren: Nora, stay with us. Ruby: We're losing her! The camera moves in on Nora's eyes and falls into her right iris and pupil. The scene rapidly shifts into multiple parallel universes, all of them reached by zooming into Nora's eye. First Ruby and Ren swap places, followed by Ruby and Ren in swapped outfits. The next has Ren and Blake Belladonna, then Jaune and Blake. Roman Torchwick and Neo stand over Nora next. Neptune and Sun are next, followed by Neptune, Sun and Nora all wearing their detective mustaches. Nora's name is heard echoing The next three have first Ruby, then Ren, then both of them replaced by the Shopkeep. Jaune and Neptune stand over her holding notes. The final zoom goes into Nora's completely teal eye until it halts in a real life universe where Samantha Ireland stands in a sound booth. Samantha Ireland: Guys, why are you looking at me funny? I'm totally fine, seriously! Kerry Shawcross: And cut. Great job, Sam. Miles Luna: Uh, yeah, OK, cool. Let's take five and then we'll get back to it. Samantha Ireland: Ok,sounds great. Samantha Ireland proceeds to pick up a [https://store.roosterteeth.com/products/rwby-logo-coffee-mug ''RWBY Logo Coffee Mug] and take a sip out of it before her eyes shoot wide open and the scene seemingly goes back to the original universe.'' Nora: Oh thank goodness. That was crazy. I think I just traveled through a bunch of parallel universes. It was so weird. Did you guys see any of that? Suddenly Zwei walks up to Nora, Ren and Ruby. Ren: (in Ruby's voice) Nope, that does sound pretty crazy though. Zwei: (in Jaune's voice) You doing okay, Nora? Nora's eyes swirl and she moans. Category:Transcripts